Mourn of Chimeras Rampage
by Missy Kitty Cat
Summary: The Elrics are ordered to investagerumors of a massive out break of Chimeras in the small western town, Kioea. What happens when an old Friend, Mina Earnheart, decides tag along, After much protest from Edward. Rate and reveiw, This is my first fic.
1. A past friend

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal alchemist. I may own a pair of glove similar to Roy Mustangs, but not fullmetal Alchemist. Nod nod

------------------

"Fullmetal." came the stern voice of the raven haired male from behind piles of paperwork stacked high upon a desk. "I want you to go to the western town called Koiea, there are some rumors about chimera roaming about which I want you to clarify."

"What?" hissed the short blond teen standing in front of the man's desk. "Make someone else take this mission, I have something important to do today!"

"Nii-san," said the voice of what sounded like a small boy coming from the hulking suit of armor which towered over the other boy, a full two feet higher.

"Edward! I don't have time for games!" began the colonel. "You know clearly well what it mean to be a dog of the military, you can't just go around doing what you want!"

Ed glared at the pompous colonel, wanting so badly for his mechanical fist to meet his mechanical fist to meet Roy's face. He turned, stomping furiously out of Roy's office. Aru followed suit.

"What are we going to do, nii-san?" Al asked curiously.

"We're going to have to do the mission," Ed growled. Taking a letter from his pocket, he read it over.

"Dear Edward and Alphonse,

Its been awhile hasn't it? Six long years. I hope you haven't fogotten me during that time! It took me awhile to find out where I could find you two, when I heard I'd find you in Central, I wrote this letter to let you know I'd be coming to see you right away. I've missed you both so much, and I hope to see you two very soon.

Your Old Friend,

Mina Earnheart"

"We're going to have to tell her we won't be able to meet her there," Ed said as he pocketed the letter.

A train pulled into the station, among the passengers a female who seemed be around the age of fifteen walked off. Light brown hair draped over those thin shoulders of hers falling a little past her lower back. A single streak of crimson blended into her bangs. Her attire was of a knee length, ruffled dark blue skirt and an indigo peasant top. Soft cerulean hues searched the crowds. Taking a small beige bag in hand, the fifteen-year-old exited the station, seating herself on a bench just outside. "I hope they received my letter," came the female's soft voice.

Ed and Al approached the station in complete silence except for the older brother's constant, fustrated growls. Spotting the station Ed mumbled something and Al started walking a little bit ahead, lugging a small brown suit case. Once they arrived, golden orbs landed on a familar looking, brown haired girl. Blue met gold as the girl looked over to them, a smile forming on her lips immediately.

"Mina?" The name escaped Edward lips before he had realized anything. The girl stood from the bench and ran toward Ed embracing him, tears brimming in her eyes. Edward's eyes widened, surprised by the sudden hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" she cried, her joy very obvious in her muffled voice, for she had buried her tear soaked face in his chest.

"I'm happy to see you too," said the surpised blonde blankly, his expression softening as he put his arms around her slowly. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, it's just.. I'm really happy," she replied, pulling away from Ed as she looked at Al, unaware of who he was.

"Hi Mina," said Al who was looking surpised himself.

"Al? Is that you?" asked the girl, confusion in her voice. The armor nodded and she started tearing up once more Running to him she also embraced him, whispering "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first, Al. I've missed you too."

Mina backed away from Al, turning to face the now serious looking Edward. He heaved a sigh and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Mina you came here at a bad time, Al and I have something we need to do," Edward informed her.

"Please let me go with you two," She begged. "I promise I won't get in the way."

"No, it might be dangerous. I'm a state alchemist now, Mina, you might get hurt if you come. Just stay here and wait for us to get back," he ordered.

"No! I want to come with you, pleasepleaseplease!" She begged.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Ed! Please!"

"Okay, FINE, you can come!" Ed roared, giving in to her pleas.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully, hugging him again.

"Well, let's go then. Come on, Al," Edward said, hurrying into the Train station.

"Right, Nii-san," said Al rushing in after him alongside Mina.

The three boarded the train and were on their way to Koiea. Mina and Ed sat together, Al on the seat opposite of them sitting adjacent Mina. Both Ed and Al sat near the window, both watching the scenery. Eyes heavy, sleep washed over Mina, her head back on the hard surface of the seat. The train made a quick turn pushing the sleeping Mina's head to rest on Ed's shoulder. Turning his head to look at the sleeping girl, he had been surprised by the sudden weight.

"I think she has the right idea, this is probably going to be a long train ride," Edward informed his brother. He too soon fell asleep, his head lying lightly on Mina's.

(I know what your Thinking, Its the worst Fic you've Read... Looks Around Shhhhhhhhh, Greed'll


	2. Erin Raine

_Sorry for makeing you all wait. I'm sure you've been dieing to read this chapter. -Hears Echos- Is anyone out there? If anyone is please reveiw... _

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, But Erin and Mina are mine Along with this fic.

----------------------------------------

Smoke rose from the smoke stack of the engine car of the locomotive as it pulled into the station, coming to a slow stop as it did. The loud whistle blew and doors pulling open, very few passengers flowing out, like a small swarm of ants on to the platform. Ed, Al, and Mina pulled away from the crowd. Mina was blushing, obviously from waking up to find she was resting on Ed's shoulder. "So where are we?" Edward asked no one in particular.

"I believe we're in Heantis, its a little ways from Kioea," Mina announced, holding a map up and looking it over. "There's no train to Kioea. We'll have to either take a cab there or walk.

"Well if the rumors are true, then taking a cab there might not be a good idea," Aru pointed out.

"Guess your right. Hey Mina, why don-"

"No, I'm going with you two!" she cut in before he could finish.

"You're persistent," groaned Edward.

...On the road to Kioea...

The group made their way closer to the city they'd spotted ahead. It was barricaded by a large wall, however. It was silent: no birds singing, nor any sound that there were humans ahead. It was eerie. Aru bumped into Ed, obviously scared from the silence. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry Nii-san, it's just.. it's so spooky."

"Aru, your a suit of armor, Why are you so scared?" Ed asked.

"Ed, don-"

A rustling in the bushes ahead caught Mina's ear. She spun around to investigate, seeing what appeared to be a winged tiger with a snake for a tail. Its back legs were similar to those of a rabbit, and its front leg were talons. "E- Ed! Th- Th-"

"We're surrounded." Ed announced, cursing.

"I don't think we can hold them all back, Nii-san."

"I know Aru," snapped Ed.

"What a bunch of idiots," came a voice of a new female, "Are you all looking to die?"

Ed spun around to glare at the owner of the voice, though he couldn't find her. That was, until a sterling/cerulean-haired female jumped down in front of them, straightened herself and looked Edward in the eye. Icy cerulean eyes stared straight at his golden eyes rather unblinkingly. "What are you, thrill seekers!" snapped the female, averting her gaze to a chimera that decided to attack. She clapped her gloved hands, changing the moisture in the air to ice and shooting the projectiles at the chimera. "Back off, freaks!" she hissed at the abominations.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned the irritated blonde.

"Erin Raine. So whats your name, midget boy?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL--"

"Nii-san!" Aru interrupted. "I'm Aruphonse Elric, this is my older brother Edward, and she's Mina Earnheart, a friend of ours. Is this really the time for introductions?"

The female clapped her hand together again, feeling the crackle of alchemic energy flow though her fingers as she slapped her hand on the ground, turning the moisture in the soil to ice and shooting it up from the ground at various chimeras. They scattered and went into hiding. Obviously she'd dealt with this before.

"So tell me, why the hell have you come here?" questioned the female venomously.

"The colonel ordered us to investigate some rumors," replied Aru, attempting to keep his brother from snapping.

"You're a /state alchemist?" She questioned Edward, even more venomously.

"Eh, yeah," came the reply.

"Go home!" she hissed, frowning deeply. "We don't need any more state alchemists ruining our town!"


End file.
